


In another world

by SpiralGlitch



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralGlitch/pseuds/SpiralGlitch
Summary: Flayn is trapped in a world unknown to the one she came from.
Kudos: 1





	In another world

**Author's Note:**

> Something really small I did of Flayn being ripped away from the world she once knew, I really enjoy writing Flayn and really hope to post more things on her soon!

Feet pushed into the sand and Flayn almost felt at home again, being on a beach was comforting for her. It made her think of her mother and how happy she was, how she had the kindest smile. Thoughts of fishing trips and cooking with her mother came rushing to her such thought made Flayn oh so happy, she wished that her mother could be here with her right now seeing this place…she would have loved it dearly.

Getting used to being here would be hard she knew that, she knew that most importantly nobody she knew was here so she really had fallen into her worst nightmare. What could she do now? Making new friends seemed to like her best bet but what if the same thing happened again? What if ended up falling asleep and she was somewhere else nice again. Her mind kept spinning into this loop of despair and it wasn’t about to stop now it was most bothersome and she truly wanted to cry or break down and scream. Everything around her was so new and different- it was scary in fact. She already had issues back in her time dealing with how things worked, what things meant and now? It was all so much more and she didn’t really have anyone to go to- to ask what things meant, how things worked without sound crazy or utterly stupid. Normally she’d be told to pray to the goddess and things would work out fine, but she wasn’t here to help so what good would that do? Maybe she could make friends that could help- she didn’t have to get attached to them did she? But that would seem fake and faking it seemed unkind. 

Flayn did enjoy some parts of this new world, she enjoyed this beach a lot. But that most likely as she loved all beaches, she loved how the sand felt on her feet how hair blew in the wind. She loved the smell of the sea and how it sounded brushing onto the sand, she loved looking at seashells and collecting them to make necklaces. Flayn loved looking at rock pools and seeing all the little fishes and sea life, it was so beautiful to her she could only dream of showing people back home this place. 

Whatever this place was maybe she could call it home, for now, she had no idea how long she’d be here and despite her fears of losing everyone again maybe she should try? For all she knew she could be stuck here forever and holding back on friendships was stupid of her, plus she’d remember them and keep their memory alive with her- she could only hope they would do the same for her. It was selfish was it not?

Flayn dropped down so she could watch the waves, knees pressed into her chest. Her finger pushed into the sand, maybe she had to remain hopeful and hope that someone from her world would make it here with her that truly would be a wonderful thought- but what if they had forgotten her? That thought made her insides twist and turn. No. She had to be hopeful, didn’t she? Her brother would tell her to stop being glum and hope for the best and that is what she was going to do.


End file.
